1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plunger and brush dispensing toilet cover and more particularly pertains to containing a plunger and toilet brush within a toilet reservoir and further dispensing them therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bathroom cleaning tool assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, bathroom cleaning tool assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing bathroom cleaning tools are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,933 to Wanek a bathroom accessory in the form of a decorative piece of furniture adapted to provide a plurality of separate storage compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,650 to Alissandratos discloses a sanitary brush assembly in the form of a wall mounted enclosure device for a toilet cleaning brush. U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,788 to Aue discloses a device for cleaning a toilet comprising a spray means secured to a toilet seat lid for dispersion of a cleaning fluid therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,105 to Womack; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,405 to McElroy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,254 to Trimble are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the plunger and brush dispensing toilet cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of containing a plunger and toilet brush within a toilet reservoir and further dispensing them therefrom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved plunger and brush dispensing toilet cover which can be used for containing a plunger and toilet brush within a toilet reservoir and further dispensing them therefrom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.